


Look! Up there! It's a bird! It's a… Oh!

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: DC Extended Universe, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: 18+, Captivity, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Dark Jason Todd, Dissociation, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Maybe I mean if you haven't watched the whole series so far don't read, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: Jason has always felt second best to Dick but when he overhears an argument between Dick and his girlfriend. How far will he go to prove that he can beat Dick at something?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Look! Up there! It's a bird! It's a… Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the tags trigger you don't read. Contains spoilers but not really *shrug*. This isn't inherently canon divergence, I think it's more in the future than anything. This does take place after Donna's death and Hank and Dawn are still in the Tower.
> 
> Canonically Jason is 19 so no underage anything here...

She slammed the door to their room with a resonated sigh. “Oh, Jason. I um, I thought you and the others were out on a call or something.” She sniffled as she bumped into the dark haired teen. “Kory, sent me back to get you. She was worried about you and how you haven’t been in control of your powers lately.” He told her as his face fell from the usual cocky smirk he wore. “I’m fine, really. I just think I’m gonna head home actually.” She told him as she gave him a watery smile. “But, I thought you… Did he kick you out?” Jason asked in a shocked tone. “Don’t pretend you couldn’t hear us screaming at each other. I’ve seen you take on Gar blindfolded. We are just having a difference of opinion about where our relationship should go from here.” She told him as she skirted past him down the hall toward the elevator.

She was stopped short of pressing her thumb on to the scanner by a strong grip on her other wrist. “Jason…” She breathed out in a harsh whisper. “I could give you what he won’t.” He told her as he spun her around to face him. “Get real, Jason.” She spat at him as she placed her hand against his chest to stop herself from slamming into it. “I could give you the fucking world if you let me.” Jason stated as he walked her backward and shoved her into the closed elevator doors. “Jason.” She gasped out and he took the opportunity to slam his mouth against hers. She concentrated with all her might and called forth her power. Jason grunted as he was pushed away from her by a burst of ice. She opened eyes and registered the white haze of a snowstorm as Jason stumbled and caught himself just as his face smacked into a nearby side table.

Jason watched as the snow flurries absorbed back into her body and she quickly tapped the down button. She breathed deeply to calm the raging storm inside her as she backed into the open elevator, she missed the dark gleam in Jason’s eyes as the doors closed.

* * *

_**A week later, Halloween** _

She deeply regretted choosing to go undercover at a frat party with Conner when she found out that Jason was also tagging along. Conner had decided to don a costume similar to Jason’s Robin while Jason chose a Superman costume much to Conner’s chagrin. Kory and Dawn had picked her costume out and she had initially kept it covered but when a rowdy drunk freshman (she assumed by their age) spilled their cup of foul smelling liquor onto her trench coat, she ditched her only semblance of modesty and her teammates.

Jason found her a short while later on the deck playing with some snow flurries she had conjured up. “Who are you supposed to be even?” He asked as he sidled up beside her and leaned against the railing to look out into the dark yard. “I’m a sexy version of Elsa. I think Kory and Dawn thought it would be funny.” She shrugged as the snow surrounding her disappeared. “I’m pretty sure I found the target. He took a girl that was pretty out of it to his room. Me and Conner can handle it if you’re not feeling up to it.” Jason told her as he turned to face her. “Why are you even here? I mean why did you spontaneously decide to join us on this call?” She questioned as she turned toward him and gazed into his pale blue eyes. He had a huge bruise across his cheek and a semi healed gash from where his lip split during their last encounter.

Jason scoffed as if the questions were completely unwarranted. “Please, Conner is practically an infant in a twenty year old body. While I’m not knocking his abilities, he can’t fully control them yet. I’m merely here in case something happens.” He stated as he bit his full bottom lip subconsciously and caused a bit of blood to pool from the cut there. “Like you’re any better. I’ve seen you get out of control Jason.” She spat as she poked him hard in the middle of his chest. Jason growled and before he could stop himself, he lashed out and grabbed her by the throat in a bruising grip. “You think that just because you’re a couple years older than me that you can treat me like a kid. I’m the one that found you and took you back to the tower. I’m the one that begged Dick to let you stay. Yet, I didn’t receive a speck of gratitude and you fell into bed with Dick fucking Grayson!” He shouted at her as his nose touched hers.

She desperately wanted to scream for help or something to alert the party goers below the balcony but the hard grip Jason had on her throat was bone crushing and a small part of her knew that screaming could blow their cover. She gripped his wrist with both hands and pushed as much of her power outward as she could manage but she could feel her power waning because of her lack of oxygen. “Everybody has their weaknesses, even you, Kory and Conner. If you pass out you won’t be any good to me but if I take away just enough oxygen you’ll stay awake and be unable to access your powers. So, one of my hands is going to stay around this pretty little throat while the other explores your body.” Jason told her as he shrugged off her hold and let go of her throat long enough to spin her around and pin her to the railing with his body. “Jason.” She rasped out as she looked out over the dark yard that danced with shadows and light from the partygoers underneath them.

Jason moved her like a puppet to his will as he lifted one of her legs up onto the railing and then placed one hand back around her throat as the other slid up her bare thigh to the hem of her skirt which just skimmed the top of her thighs where her ass met them. “They really went all out on this costume for you, didn’t they? Even gave you matching underwear.” He stated as he pulled the powder blue thong away from her ass and relished in the barely audible whine he got when he let it snap back into place. She clawed at his arm as best she could but his costume made it hard for her to reach any of his skin. He hissed as he felt his cock thicken in the confines of his suit at the fight she was managing to put up even if it was for nothing.

She made a choked off sound as he tore her panties from her body and shoved two fingers into her. “You’re so hot and tight. No, wonder Dick keeps you all to himself.” He groaned as he felt her walls try to accommodate the intrusion. “Please, don’t mention him.” She sobbed out as silent tears fell down her face. “We could’ve done this the easy way. In a bed where I could’ve worshipped your body for hours. Now, though I’m going to do exactly what Dick won’t. I’m going to put a baby in you.” Jason grunted into her ear as he felt her walls slicken against his probing touch. She shook her head wildly as his words sunk in and every protest and noise she wanted to make got caught in her throat. “No, no. Please.” She cried hoarsely as he spread his fingers and added one more when he pulled them out and thrust them back in.

Jason watched her sag in relief as he pulled his fingers out of her and smirked even though she couldn’t see it. She tensed as the sound of a zipper was loud even over the blood rushing through her ears. He spat into his hand and gave himself a few strokes before he notched his engorged cockhead against her slick entrance. “I would’ve made you beg me to fuck you but now you’ll be begging me to stop.” He told her as he filled her in one stroke and bit his lip at her tightness and the bitten off scream she let out as her walls clenched around him. Her breath was punched out of her as he immediately set a fast and hard pace that had her dark spots dancing in her vision as her breath was taken from her. The wet sound of their skin meeting was loud to her even over the music coming from inside and outside the frat house.

Her stretched out leg was starting to cramp and the pain melded with the pain from Jason’s punishing thrusts. “I bet he’s never fucked you like this. Rough and hard. He’s too afraid to let out his darkness.” Jason remarked as he pulled away from her enough to watch his cock spread her open. She felt the coil tighten in her lower body despite her best efforts to keep it at bay and when Jason’s hand that had been on her hip snaked forward to tease her clit she cried out as her vision went white and the only thing holding her up was the railing and his bruising grip on her throat. “”Yeah, that’s a good girl. Cream my cock. Fuck.” He snarled as he pinned her weak body against the railing again and his thrusts became more sloppy and erratic. She sobbed as she felt him still inside her and a warmth filled her as he bit down on her shoulder to muffle his shout of ecstasy. Her vision went dark and the last thing she felt was Jason pulling out of her and stuffing something inside her to keep his cum from dripping out.

* * *

_**3 weeks later** _

She had just come back from the mandatory weekly check up Dick had insisted she have when they came back from the fraternity. She rounded a corner lost in her thoughts and slammed into Rachel who stared at her in shock once she regained her composure. “You’re… Oh my god. You’re pregnant.” The purple haired teen stage whispered as she bent to pick up the laundry she’d been carrying. “Rach, I love you but you can’t tell anyone. Please.” She pleaded with the girl and gripped her hand in desperation but realized it was a mistake when Rachel’s face went blank and the gem on her forehead glowed. Rachel pulled away as if she’d been burned and immediately took off towards the rooms, laundry forgotten.

She huffed as she jogged after the and caught up with her just before her and Dick’s shared bedroom. “You can’t tell him.” She ordered Rachel and the teen rounded on her full of ire. “You’re protecting him after what he did to you?” Rachel spat as her powers began to manifest around them. “No, don’t you think I’ve tried telling him? I have thought of a million ways to break this to him. There is no good outcome. I only came back to resign from the team and then I was going to take off to some place where even Bruce wouldn’t be able to find me. I am begging you to keep this just between us.” She told her but instead of answering she just stalked off toward the training room where they could see Jason and Dick sparring. Jason got the upper hand by playing dirty. In the other corner of the room they could see Rose and Gar sparring while Gar was in his tiger form.

Rachel waited until Jason was taking a breather and rushed forward as she threw her powers at him, he was bound with black ink like tentacles with one securely around his throat as she yelled at him in a deep demonic voice. It took Kory, Dawn, Hank, Dick and some coaxing from Gar to calm her down enough for her powers to be in her control again. Jason hit the padded floor with a thud as Dick demanded to know why Rachel had gone after him. “Because he shouldn’t think he can get whatever he wants by taking it. He used my toothbrush, okay.” She shrugged as Jason picked himself up and his angry gaze landed on her, as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her stomach trying to make herself as small as possible. She took off down the hall just as she caught a glimmer of realization in his eyes.

Jason stalked off after and caught up with her by the elevator. She turned on her heel and raised her hands in front of her as she made to shoot ice at him. “Really, you too now? You told her? You told the youngest member of the fucking team what happened?” He questioned as he took a few steps closer to her. “No. I’ve been avoiding her for weeks because of her powers and I touched her by accident. She saw it from my memories. Don’t, Jason. I swear to god if you come any closer I will hurt you.” She told him as she felt small icicles shoot out from her fingertips, an attack he automatically dodged. He was on her before she could blink with a hand wrapped around her throat and the other possessively touching her stomach. “You wouldn’t do that to the father of your child, would you?” Jason breathed into her ear and she gasped before everything went dark.

-

She woke sometime later in an unfamiliar nearly dark room with a headache and cold air licking her skin. As she moved her neck to look down at herself there was a slight pressure at her throat and a clink of metal as yanked her head forward and found herself leashed to the headboard of the bed she was on. “See I was ready to let you go back to him and watch as you grew big and round with _my_ child but when I found out you were pregnant I just couldn’t. I claimed you as mine that night, you have the scars to prove it.” Jason told her darkly from his place in the shadows as he strode toward her frightened form. “Please, Jason. Don’t do this. How did you even find out? They’ll come looking for me, us.” She whimpered as his hands caressed up her bare legs.

“First, I have access to the Batcave and all the technology that comes along with it. It wasn’t that hard to hack into your medical records. I’ve been monitoring your check ups since Dick insisted you go regularly. Second, you told Rachel that you were going to resign and go somewhere far far away. As for me I was just a hanger on, never really part of the team. Dick made that perfectly clear when he didn’t save me from almost falling to my death. I only stayed because of you. Third, that pretty little trinket around your throat keeps you from using your powers and this room was built to withstand the worst of the worst metahuman attacks meaning at least half the team won’t be able to get in even if Rachel infiltrates your dreams.” He stated as she began to shake under his touch.

Her cry as he slid two fingers into her damp core mixed with his feral growl as he smiled maliciously down at her. “So wet, I bet that’s the extra hormones. After you have this baby, I’m gonna fuck another one into you. I’ll keep you full and pregnant all the time. _You’re mine, now._ ” Jason snarled as he pulled his fingers from her and sucked them into his mouth, his full lips sinful looking around the stretch of his fingers. She sobbed silently as her eyes glazed over and she stared at the ceiling unmoving as he undressed and slotted himself between her limp legs. Jason loved how the scream she let out when he brutally thrusted into her echoed around the room.

The darkness inside of his soul and heart had swallowed him whole and he was pleased that he’d made her his broken little fuck doll and the mother of his child. He wasn’t going back to being a hero if anything he was going to be a vigilante who would stop at nothing to keep those he loved safe. 


End file.
